Where I Belong
by blainetomykurt
Summary: It's been 10 years since they broke up and Kurt's gone to New York with Rachel and is still looking for that pecial someone, Blaine on the other hand has another man in his life. May change to a M. Strong language throughout.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be right back, honey. I'm just going to get another coffee." He said to his partner, James, as he stood up and joined the queue. He looked at a very stylish young man. He thought for a second, but, no, it can't be. He looked over at him for another second and it was. "No way. Kurt Hummel?" said the deep voice.

Kurt choked on his coffee. He knew that voice anywhere. It was obviously Blaine. He turned around and smiled.

"How've you been?" It'd been 10 years since they broke up and Kurt had moved to New York with Rachel. They had decided that it was better to break up, because Kurt was going to New York with Rachel and they both knew that long distance relationships never work.

"I'm good.. Wow, how long has it been?"

"10 years? God, yeah. So, met anyone special?" Blaine looked down.

"Nope, not since you. Yourself?" Kurt smiled.

God, Blaine used to adore Kurt's smile. He adored every feature of his. Still does. "Erm, yeah. I have James. So, did you move out here with Rachel?"

"Oh. And, yeah! I did. She's just gone to the bathroom." As soon as Kurt said that, Rachel came out of the bathroom. "Oh, here she is now."

Suddenly, a man's hand placed itself on Blaine's waist.

James.

_'Who the hell is he?' _Kurt thought to himself. '_Where did they even meet?' _

Before Kurt realized, he was looking James up and down. "Say, Blaine's playing at this bar tonight, fancy coming?" James smiled at Kurt.

Thank god that Rachel just came over and stopped at the sight of Blaine. "Blaine? Is that you?" Kurt was shaking his head to Rachel "And who's-" she saw Kurt's eyes open even wider, basically telling her to shut up. "Oh."

"Yeah, we'd love to. Text me the details?"

"Sure." They exchanged numbers and then Blaine and James left, hand in hand.

"So. How was that for you?" Rachel sighed.

"Hard. I haven't seen in him, what, 10 years? You going to come tonight?" he asked.

"May as well. Never know what could happen."

Later on that day, Kurt and Rachel were in their apartment watching Beauty and the Beast. Then Kurt's phone lit up, Rachel leant over to get it.

"Oooh, look who it is!" Rachel teased.

"Give me that!" he snatched the phone off Rachel. "Blaine?" he answered it.

"Hey, where are you and Rachel? The concert's about to start!" he shouted.

"Oh, crap. I must have forgotten. How long do we have?"

"I'd say about 20 minutes. You better hurry!"

"We will. We'll be there in about 15 minutes."

He replied with a simple "Great."

-

"I'll ring him to see where he is" Kurt said to Rachel as they were stood at the entrance.

"Kurt. Wait. I've found him." She said pointing to the man on the stage.

"This song meant a lot to me when I was young, and I had just met my high school sweetheart. I know you're here tonight, Kurt. This one's for you."

The music began to play and Blaine started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty, without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

Kurt's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was singing this. "Oh. My. God. Rachel. He's singing it."

"I know. He never stopped loving you, I can tell. He's the one for you, Kurt." she smiled.

"But, he has James now.." he sighed.

"That's right. He has me and if you try to change that, well, do it, and see what happens." Forced the deep man's voice.

__"Excuse me?"  
><em><br>Before you met me, I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine was looking straight at Kurt right now. Blaine was confused. He knew Kurt would always be the one for him but he had James and he was so good to him, but he was exactly like Blaine, he loved Kurt because he was his own person, didn't care what anyone thought of him. When they broke up, it killed him inside, he thought he'd never see Kurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

I like reviews:}

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now.

-

The night ended and Blaine was tired, James stayed on at the club. Kurt and Rachel walked Blaine home.

"So..here you are. Bye."

"Thanks. Say, Kurt, fancy coming in and having a catch up? Haven't seen each other in what, 10 years? I mean, we were together.." he looked down at the ground, regretting what he'd just said.

Kurt looked at Rachel to see what she thought and she gave him a small but simple nod. "Sure. Rachel, I'll be home later.."

Blaine was surprised as Kurt began walking towards him. Rachel laughed and walked away from them.

"Good luck. ;) –R"

Kurt' phone vibrated and he opened the text. He sighed. "About what? –K"

"Like you don't know. :P –R"

He looked at the text, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Who's that from?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, just Rachel just messing with me." He laughed as he shoved the phone in his pocket.

Blaine chuckled, turning the key in to the lock, opening the door. "In you go."

Kurt stepped in to the apartment. "So, you live here with James?"

"Erm, yeah." He sighed.

"How'd you two meet? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious."

"About 3 years ago actually. We were in the coffee shop and he worked behind the counter, and attracted to me straight away-"

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't? I did." He joked.

"and it just blossomed from there." He finished. His smile was charming.

_'Don't do it Kurt.'_ Kurt thought to himself. _'He's way over you. Don't even dare.' _Kurt couldn't resist any longer. He put his hands on Blaine's cheeks, pulled him close and placed his lips on to his. 'WHY?' Kurt was screaming so loud in his mind, he thought Blaine would be able to hear him. 

The kiss ended and Blaine just looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry. I'll just go."

"Kurt. Wait." He grabbed his hand. "Come with me." He led him to a door, and place his hand on the handle.

"Blaine, is this really what you want?" he concerned. "I mean, what about.. James."

"You're who I was born to be with. You're 'the one', Kurt. Remember when I told you that I'd been looking for you forever?" Kurt nodded as the memories came flooding back. "I meant it."

"Okay, I believe you. But only if it's what you _really_ want."

"It is, Kurt." He smiled.

They went in to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

-

_**Half an hour later.**_**  
><strong>  
>"Blaine?" shouted the man's voice. "Where are you?"<p>

-

"Fuck. That's James." Snapped Blaine. He disconnected himself from Kurt and started to scramble for clothes.

"What're we going to do?"

"I don't know.."

-

"Are you in the bedroom?" he waited for a reply and never got one. "I'm coming in there!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I enjoy reviews:}** _**(Hint hint.)**  
><em>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I still don't own Glee.

**a/n:**I know some of you have been anxious for this chapter, but it's not as good as you think it would be, there's gon' be a bit of angst and romance, though. I'm just rambling and keeping you in the a/n longer. Yeah, enjoy!:3 

* * *

><p>"I'll be out in a minute." Blaine shouted, then waited for a reply and when he got one, he was so relieved. He waited to hear the footsteps fade. "Phew. That was close."<p>

"Lucky, more like." Kurt said quietly.

He laughed a little. "Right. Go out on the balcony and you'll see a little ladder attached to it. He's going to be waiting for me to come to bed, so you can't stay in here. I'll ring or text you to get this whole thing sorted out." He paused. Looked at Kurt, and sighed. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for your text or call." He was walking towards the balcony. "That was magical, by the way. Thank you." He started to climb down the ladder and when Blaine couldn't see his beautiful face anymore, his expression dropped. He remembered that James was home now.

Sigh.

Kurt got to the bottom of the ladder and took his phone out of his pocket, he called Rachel.

"Kurt? What do you need at this time?" she sounded tired.

"Me and Blaine. We had sex.." he said plainly.

"Oh. Get your butt home now and we can talk about this. I'll get the hot chocolate ready." She smiled.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to the living room of his and James' apartment and rolled his eyes at James.<p>

"Hey, sexy."

"You're drunk, James. Just go to bed. Now."

"Ooo, is this a command, sir?" he said with sass in his voice.

"Not now. James, please. I'm not in the moo-"

Why did Kurt just randomly come in to his mind?

"James. I have to go somewhere. Don't wait up." He grabbed his coat, keys and phone and walked towards the door.

"Blaine! Wait-"

Slam.

Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily and Kurt was holding his phone up to his face to check if his hair was okay. It wasn't.<p>

He couldn't wait to get home and just, _talk _to Rachel. Nothing serious, just talking. 

* * *

><p>Blaine was running the way he had saw Kurt leave and hoped for the best.<p>

After turning a few corners, there he was, in the middle of the road, walking. Blaine did not care about his curls coming out now. All he cared about was Kurt.

"KURT!" he yelled. Kurt turned around to the messy haired Blaine Anderson, that he used to love. Still loved.

Blaine ran to Kurt through the pouring rain, not caring what he looked like. Kurt did the same.

When they got to each other, their faces slammed together and they had a very passionate long kiss. They both felt like they were the only two people on the planet.

The kiss ended and they both looked at each other in the eyes. Kurt loved Blaine's eyes, hazel brown. Blaine had always loved Kurt's eyes, emerald green; he took a fancy to them when they first met on that staircase.

"I love you. Always have. Always will." Blaine said, panting from loss of breath.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "But, what about James?" he looked down like he wasn't good enough.

"Kurt. I don't love him. I never have, I just started dating him because I thought I'd never see you again. When we broke up 10 years ago, it killed me to let you go." He paused. "You're the one I'm meant to be with-"

Kurt shut him up with a kiss. They were there for at least 5 minutes, just kissing, not caring who they were, or anyone else. Kurt's phone was ringing in his pocket, but he didn't care.

_26 missed calls from Rachel.._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it? Yes? No?<em>

_Review!:} -Ell3 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Every review is much appreciated! I'll reply to most of them :}**

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own Glee.

-

"So, what happened?" giggled Rachel.

"Well, we kissed in the rain. But, it wasn't just a kiss.." he caught himself smiling. 

"Yeah, I know, you had sex with him..?"

"I don't mean like that.." he paused. "It was a whole lot more than that. It was special. I mean, we hadn't seen each other for 10 years."

"There's more.." Rachel looked at him while a tear fell from his eye. "You're not telling me something."

"Rachel, that's it. I promise." He lied.

"Kurt, if there's anything that I've learnt living with you for all these years, it' when you're lying." She laughed. "But seriously, what was it?"

"H-H-He told me he loved me. Always has. Always will." More tears came streaming out of his eyes now. "And you heard James in the club. If he ever found out.."

"Oh, Kurt." She took him in to her arms and comforted him. "Why don't you text him?"

"Yeah." After that, he picked up his phone and opened a new message.

-

"We need to talk. –K" Blaine looked at his phone with his eyes barely open. He began to type.

"Yeah, but not now. It's 4am, Kurt. –B" He put his phone on the coffee table beside him as he was sleeping on the couch.

"Okay, can I meet you later on? Coffee shop, I'm buying, 2pm? –K"

"Sure. See you there. –B" Kurt smiled at the text. He was going to be seeing Blaine soon. _Very_ soon. Kurt put his phone on the bedside table and lay his head on his pillow and shut his eyes.

-

1:57pm that day and Blaine was in the coffee shop waiting for Kurt to meet him, as they had planned.

"I'll be there in a minute, just coming round the corner. –K" Blaine slid his phone out of his pocket and opened the text. He laughed.

At that moment, Kurt came stumbling through the door. "Hey, sorry I'm late.."

"It's alright. Should I get the coffees?" Blaine asked.

"Not on my watch, I said I'd get them. Still a medium drip, huh?" he chuckled.

"Hm, yeah." He answered. '_How the fuck does he remember that?' _he thought to himself. 

Kurt came back with the coffees and sat down opposite Blaine. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Blaine smiled, he already knew, he just loved it when Kurt explained.

"Like you don't know. Last night?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I thought it would be about that." He smirked. Kurt loved it when Blaine joked around with him.

"Yeahh.. What happened when you got home to James last night?" he wondered.

"Nothing, really. He was fast asleep in the bedroom. I just slept on the couch." He felt guilty, but he really didn't care.

"Oh.. Right, this topic is really awkward, can we just talk about old times?" he smiled. "Remember that time you made out with Rachel?" Blaine hated being reminded of this moment. He was drunk and agreed to play spin the bottle with the New Directions. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine weren't together at this point, but Kurt still got very jealous.

Blaine let his head drop into his hands. "Do you really have to bring that up every time we meet?"

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and nodded; he laughed while drinking it and spat some out. "Ah, crap. Right on my new Mark Jacob's jacket."

"I'll get it." Blaine stood up and got a tissue. "Come here." He began to rub the coffee on the jacket.

Dap, don't rub, Blaine." He smiled.

Blaine laughed and went in for the kill; he kissed Kurt on the lips very passionately. People started to clap in the coffee shop and when they disconnected, he couldn't help but laugh. He kissed him again.

James was walking past the coffee shop window when this happened; he looked in and saw the two men kissing. "Kurt Hummel, you just made yourself a powerful enemy.


End file.
